Lost
by PrincessOfDestiny18
Summary: Angsty and kind of fluffy. While going through a break-up, you turn to your best friend. But what if your best friend is the one you've broken up with? Pokéshipping.
1. Chapter 1

She was lost. She couldn't comprehend how a situation that had felt so safe and familiar could suddenly feel so alone and surreal. Actions she had usually completed without a second thought suddenly took all her willpower to not do. She convinced all except those closest to her that she was fine, faking a smile that didn't reach her cerulean eyes that were drowning in their own sadness. Her friends and family offered her sympathy, a shoulder to cry on, and chocolate, and though their acts were appreciated, they weren't quite enough to help.

She was lying in bed, darkness cloaking her as the night grew old, desperately hoping to hear her phone alert her of a message. She wanted her best friend to call and tell her everything was going to be alright.

This becomes difficult when your best friend is your new ex-boyfriend; the source of your turmoil.

The split was not necessarily permanent; he needed to clear his head and didn't want to drag her along in his wake, fearing it would hurt her too much. She was convinced nothing could hurt more than she did in that moment, other than perhaps if he called and told her it was over for good.

In the romantic movies she loved to watch, the girl would get over the ex-boyfriend by eating copious amounts of ice-cream (which she had attempted) and their best friend would come to comfort them, and, if said best friend was a guy, they'd fall in love and live happily ever after.

She'd thought she had her happily ever after, now it remained in limbo. Whether they became lovers again or just friends lay in his hands.

Eventually something inside of her snapped, and before she can think she's dialling his number. It goes to voicemail, and she's about to hang up when she hears the tone, requesting her to leave a message, almost taunting her to do so.

"Hi," she murmured softly. Every word she spoke was a shaky mess, and she wordlessly wondered if she's actually coherent. "I-it's me. I know we said we shouldn't call each other but… I'm really hurting, a lot and… I need my best friend. I need you to come and tell me everything will be okay, and cuddle me and let me cry. I don't want talk about what we are, or what we'll be. I just need you. I didn't want to call because I don't want to influence your decision in any way, and I don't want to rush you because I'm worried if I do you'll tell me it's over for good… Just… I need you, please. Please." She slammed the phone down as if she's been struck by lightning. The realisation hit her as humiliation washed over her. She quickly switched off her phone and pulled her duvet over her head, refusing to accept her mistake.

* * *

She's awoken by a light tapping, which at first she thought was the rain pounding outside her window. However, its rhythm changes, and becomes louder and more frantic. She tentatively removed her head from its hiding place, and she locked her eyes on her window.

At first she thinks she's dreaming. She walked over in almost a trance, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes watering. There, sat on her roof outside her window, was him.

Her best friend.

His raven hair was drenched and his bangs were dripping down his forehead. He looked frozen but his only concern seemed directed elsewhere. She gently opened the window in front of him and he tentatively placed his head through.

"Hi," he murmured softly. "Are you okay?"

"Ash…" is all she can splutter out before she bursts into tears. She hadn't realised his own tears had been concealed by the rain. He cried softly into her hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, allowing her to cry into his t-shirt, drenching it more than it already was from the rain. As her sobbing subsides, he gently pushed her back, his heart breaking at the despair in her eyes.

"I got your message," he explained softly. "I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail and then I tried your front door and you didn't answer, hence the window."

"You got a train all the way from Pallet," she sighed in disbelief. "You didn't have to come, I'm such an idiot," she said, placing her head in her hands in embarrasment.

"Of course I came, you're my-" he paused. Knowing the loss of their previous label was still raw, and its replacement or renewal was undecided. He smiled softly, gently rubbing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You're my Misty."

She couldn't respond, but the smile she gave him was answer enough for him.

"Go back to bed, I'll come give you those cuddles," he said softly. She nodded wordlessly, but feels herself panic as she noticed him leaving the room. "I'm just getting a towel," he explained, "I don't want my hair to wet your bed."

Slightly drier than before, Ash kept his word, and laid on the bed beside Misty, wrapping his arms around her as she gently sobbed into his chest. He ran his hands through her hair tenderly, as he murmured in her ear.

"Your ex-boyfriend is an idiot, and I'll bet anything in the world that he wants nothing more than to be back with you when the time is right and cause you as little pain as possible. Because you're amazing, and he wants to be the boyfriend you deserve."

She smiled against his chest, and in that moment she knew everything would be alright.

Because the loss of a label did not mean a loss of love.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a load of rubbish, I'm going through something similar at the minute and I felt the need to write. It's kind of bittersweet though because my boyfriend was my biggest fan, he always supported me and read all my stories and every time I posted I knew I'd get at least one rave review. He's my best friend, and I feel a bit lost without him, hence the title. I might update this someday, if I feel the need, but I left it kind of open to interpretation on purpose. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regret. It's a difficult feeling to experience. Particularly when to get to a clearer, better place in life you need to first experience a great loss and upset. You know deep in your heart that to get to the person you are and will become, you need to have experienced that pain, but also you wish you hadn't needed to due to the circumstances that were left in its wake.

It's been two months since you last saw him. Several weeks of grueling contemplation and overthinking finally struck you with the epiphany you needed to have. It's a horrible thing to realise you weren't who you thought you were, but at the same time, empowering; there is a better sense of control over your personality and your actions, and you no longer have an overwhelming urge to control everything else around you. Finally, you understand. It's the simple fact that you may be too late that kills you.

You're not sure what you miss the most; his gorgeous smile, his enchanting laughter or just the way he looked at you. The way you were his world and for a long time he was your rock, standing by you until eventually your pushing him away shoved him off the edge.

In a way you can't hate your past because it made you a stronger person, but it also made you untrusting and disbelieving. His words of comfort and love felt too good to be true and at the time they weren't; your clouded vision was merely too fogged to see the reality. He loved you.

You swear to yourself that you will learn from this, so even if he doesn't return to you, at least you will be the woman you damn well deserve to be and that you will be. And if he doesn't seize the benefit of that, another man will. The one who chooses you is the one who deserves you at your best, your strongest and your wisest.

You know you still want him in your life, but you realise that if he is not your partner that makes things difficult, because being friends would be impossible. You're worried you'll melt into his gorgeous eyes and fall in love with him all over again, his hair will catch your gaze and you'll want to run your hands through it whilst you caress your lips with his own. You still see why you fell in love with him; that aspect of your vision isn't veiled.

You don't know what the future holds, or whether he'll be in it, but if he's the man you deserve and fell for in the first place, he'll come back.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this about a month or so ago, a lot has happened since then but I thought I may as well post it. Sorry if this update was rubbish, it was just something I needed to get out. It's hard to realise you're not important to someone anymore, but I know someone else will love me and my flaws. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made mine and I've learnt from them. And yes I have flaws but I'm also a great, loving person. Actually, that may well be a flaw because it means I take a lot of crap from people that don't really deserve my attention haha. It sucks that I've lost my best friend, but I did all I could and it wasn't enough, so I can't do anything else now. I will miss him reading my stories, he was actually who encouraged me to post my stuff in the first place, and I'm glad he did because writing makes me feel a lot better about things. I'll miss him a lot, but I can't do anything now. Anyway, sorry if this was mega depressing, I'm hoping to get some new stories out soon so keep an eye out for those :)**


End file.
